Anky van Grunsven
Theodora Elisabeth Gerarda (Anky) van Grunsven ( Erp , January 2 1968 ) is a Dutch dressage rider . She is triple Olympic champion and one who has (individual) achieved. Most Olympic medals in sports history Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Awards *3 Results *4 Outside the ring Biography [ edit ] Van Grunsven began riding at age six in her first Shetland Heleentje. In the beginning she was only concerned with brushing and brushing her bangs. After the first lessons from her father, she was a member of the pony club in Erp. From her seventh year she started showing. In the beginning her this was not so well off. Only after obtaining her HAVO diploma Van Grunsven decided to go professional driving. Prisco was her first real horse. In 1980, Van Grunsven rode her first dressage competition in the L class. In 1982 she was promoted to the S-Class. In 1990 she became the first Dutch champion. With Bonfire which they in 1991 was the second Dutch dressage champion, she won a total of nine times the national dressage title. In 1994 Van Grunsven was in The Hague World Champion in the Musical Freestyle. She won seven times the World Cup finals, five times with Bonfire : the first time in 1995 in Hollywood, where "Bonfire's Symphony" freestyle music played a major role in 1996 in Gothenburg in 1997 in 's-Hertogenbosch, in 1999 in Dortmund; and in 2000 again in 's-Hertogenbosch. Then Van Grunsven won two World Cup finals with Keltec Salinero : Düsseldorf ( 2004 ) and Las Vegas ( 2005 ). Awards [ edit ] In 1993 , 1994 , 1995 , 1996 , 1998 , 2000 and 2004 Van Grunsven was named "Rider of the Year." She was also honored in 1994 as Sportswoman of the Year. In 2001 she was named "Horseman of the Century". Van Grunsven has also appointed a Knight of the Order of Orange-Nassau and the Order of the Dutch Lion . Horseback riding and everything that goes with it has become a full-time occupation. Van Grunsven In the afternoon, after the daily training of the horses, she frequently teaches her students. The level varies from country Z to Grand Prix. In addition, she frequently gives clinics at home and abroad. Results [ edit ] *Van Grunsven was thirteen times Dutch champion, from 1990 to 1998 , in 2000 , 2003 , 2005 and 2007 . *She took seven times in the Olympics : in 1988 ( Seoul ), 1992 ( Barcelona ), 1996 ( Atlanta ), 2000 ( Sydney ), 2004 ( Athens ), 2008 ( Beijing ) and 2012 ( London ) *1994: 1st in the World Equestrian Games in The Hague with Bonfire . *1999: 1st at the European Championships in Arnhem with Bonfire. *1992 Summer Olympics in Barcelona : a silver medal in dressage at the Nations Cup (with Bonfire). *1996 Summer Olympics in Atlanta , a silver medal in dressage with Bonfire and a silver medal in the team competition dressage *2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney : a gold medal in dressage with Bonfire and silver in the Olympic team competition for dressage riders. *2004 Summer Olympics in Athens : a gold medal in dressage with Salinero . *2005: 1st at the European Championships in Hagen (Germany) with Salinero. *On the FEI organized World Equestrian Games 2006 in Aachen Van Grunsven won with Keltec Salinero in-kur-a gold medal . With a score of 86.100 points, they left the competition far behind. *2007 European champion with the Dutch team in Turin. *2007 European champion freestyle to music with Keltec Salinero in Turin. *2008: World Indoor Brabant *2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing : a gold medal in the individual dressage with Salinero and silver in the Olympic team competition for dressage riders. The Dutch team consisted of Anky van Grunsven (Salinero), Imke Schellekens-Bartels (with Sunrise) and Minderhoud (Nadine). She won at the Olympics her eighth medal. She is the first Dutch athlete who won five Olympic medals, including three gold medals in succession. *October 18 2008 , the second in the World Cup competition of Odense on Painted Black . *April 19th 2009 , the third in the World Cup tournament in Las Vegas with Painted Black . *2009: Windsor (August 29) European Championship bronze for the Freestyle with Salinero. *2012 Summer Olympics in London : a bronze medal in the team competition for dressage riders with Salinero. Outside the ring [ edit ] Van Grunsven is also outside the ring successfully. Her clothing is sold in more than 20 countries. [source?] She gives clinics and sells books, DVDs and CD-ROMs. [1] She assisted in the computer game "The mystery of the missing horses" that Transposia Games released in 2006. Since 1991 Van Grunsven lives with Sjef Janssen , a former Dutch dressage rider and dressage trainer / coach. In 2004 their first child was born and in 2005 they married. In 2007, their second child was born. Further brings Van Grunsven more horses at competitions. Three are Krack C, Painted Black and Nelson. Krack C and Painted Black are two approved stallions, Van Grunsven brings them both in the Grand Prix. The gelding Nelson made his debut in the Prix St. Georges. In May 2008, Van Grunsven two new competition horses found in the 8-year-old Pari-Tali and the 12-year Odyssey. On 30 April 2013 Anky van Grunsven held the office of Weapon Herald during the inauguration of King Willem-Alexander of the New Church in Amsterdam . Category:1968 births